moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
La pasión de Cristo
thumb|263pxLa Pasión de Cristo (también conocida como La Pasión. ) es una película dramática estadounidense de 2004, dirigida por Mel Gibson y protagonizada por Jim Caviezel como Jesucristo. Recrea la Pasión de Jesús de acuerdo al Nuevo Testamento y los Evangelios de Mateo, Marcos, Lucas y Juan. También se basa en otros devocionales, como en los descritos por Anne Catherine Emmerich.Father John O' Malley A Movie, a Mystic, a Spiritual Tradition America Magazine, March 15, 2004 http://americamagazine.org/content/article.cfm?article_id=3481&comments=1Jesus and Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ by Kathleen E. Corley, Robert Leslie Webb 2004 ISBN 0-8264-7781-X pages 160-161''Mel Gibson's Passion and philosophy'' by Jorge J. E. Gracia 2004 ISBN 0-8126-9571-2 page 145''Movies in American History: An Encyclopedia'' edited by Philip C. Dimare 2011 ISBN 1-59884-296-X page 909 La película tiene una peculiaridad, y es que se rodó en latín, hebreo y arameo con subtítulos.Sin embargo, las variedades escogidas no parecen contemporáneas de las usadas en tiempo de Jesucristo. Debe notarse que el latín usado es latín eclesiástico, no latín del siglo I; y el arameo usado no es arameo palestino sino arameo siríaco. Fue nominada a tres Premios Óscar de la Academia: mejor maquillaje, mejor banda sonora y mejor fotografía. Ganó 17 premios de cine y fue nominado a otros 13. Sinopsis '- La oración y Agonía en el Huerto de los Olivos'. (Lc 22, 39-46). “Va Jesús con ellos a una propiedad llamada Getsemaní, y dice a los discípulos: Sentaos aquí, mientras voy allá a orar. Y tomando consigo a Pedro y a los dos hijos de Zebedeo, comenzó a sentir tristeza y angustia. Y adelantándose un poco, cayó rostro en tierra,” y dijo: “Padre si quieres aparta de mí esta copa, pero no se haga mi voluntad sino la tuya. “Y sumido en agonía, insistía más en su oración. Su sudor se hizo como gotas espesas de sangre que caían en tierra” (Mt 26, 36-37; Lc 22, 41-44). '- La Flagelación de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo'. (Jn 18, 33, 19;1). (Pilato) “volvió a salir donde los judíos y les dijo: Yo no encuentro ningún delito en él (...). ¿Queréis, pues, que os ponga en libertad al Rey de los judíos? Ellos volvieron a gritar diciendo: ¡A ése, no; a Barrabás! (...) Pilato entonces tomó a Jesús y mandó azotarle”. '- La Coronación de Espinas'. (Mt 27, 29-30). Los soldados “trenzando una corona de espinas, se la pusieron sobre su cabeza, y en su mano derecha una caña; y doblando la rodilla delante de él, le hacían burla diciendo: ¡Salve, Rey de los judíos!; y después de escupirle, cogieron la caña y le golpeaban en la cabeza.” '- Jesús carga con la cruz a cuestas camino al Calvario'. (Mt, 27, 31; Jn 19, 17; Mc 15, 21). “Cuando se hubieron burlado de él, le quitaron el manto, le pusieron sus ropas y le llevaron a crucificarle”. “Y él, cargando con su cruz, salió hacia el lugar llamado Calvario”. “Y obligaron a uno que pasaba, a Simón de Cirene, (...) a que llevará su cruz.” '- La Crucifixión y Muerte de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo'. (Lc 23, 33-34, 44-46; Jn 19, 33-35). “Llegados al lugar llamado Calvario, le crucificaron. (...) Jesús decía: Padre, perdónales, porque no saben lo que hacen (...). Era ya cerca de la hora sexta cuando, al eclipsarse el sol, hubo oscuridad sobre toda la tierra hasta la hora nona (...) Jesús, dando un fuerte grito, dijo: Padre, en tus manos encomiendo mi espíritu y, dicho esto, expiró.” (Lucas 23:44-46). “Como le vieron muerto, no le quebraron las piernas, sino que uno de los soldados le traspasó el costado con una lanza y al instante salió sangre y agua” (Juan 19:33-34). '- Finalmente, la película incluye la Resurrección de Jesucristo al tercer día de su Muerte.' Redacción sobre Devocionales Católicos Los guionistas Mel Gibson y Benedict Fitzgerald comentaron que leyeron muchos documentos de la Pasión para inspirarse, incluyendo los devocionales escritos por los Romanos católicos. Una fuente principal fue La Dolorosa Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesucristo el reporte (aún en disputa) las visiones de la estigma por la alemana Anne Catherine Emmerich (1774–1824), con colaboraciones del poeta Clemens Brentano.Mel Gibson's Passion and philosophy by Jorge J. E. Gracia 2004 ISBN 0-8126-9571-2 page 145 Una lectura cuidadosa del libro de Emmerich muestra la alta independencia de la película con la obra.Jesus and Mel Gibson's The Passion of the Christ by Kathleen E. Corley, Robert Leslie Webb 2004 ISBN 0-8264-7781-X pages 160-161''Mel Gibson's Passion and philosophy'' by Jorge J. E. Gracia 2004 ISBN 0-8126-9571-2 page 145''Movies in American History: An Encyclopedia'' edited by Philip C. DiMare 2011 ISBN 1-59884-296-X page 909 Diferencias con la historia original Ciertos elementos de La Pasión de Cristo no tienen precedentes en la historia original de la Pasión. En el jardín de Getsemaní la escena inicial de la película, Satanás aparece y trata de distraer a Jesús mientras esta orando. Poco después Jesús aplasta la cabeza de una serpiente con su tobillo (esto es una referencia al protoevangelio, en Génesis 3:15 – una profecía del Mesías); esto no ocurre en ninguno de los evangelios. En otro ejemplo, Judas Iscariote es atormentado por demonios que se le aparecen bajo la forma de niños. El filme se enfoca entre la frágil relación de Tiberio César con Poncio Pilato y algunas discusiones de Pilato con su esposa sobre las órdenes imperiales que prevendrán revueltas con Judea. La película claramente identifica a Simón de Cirene como un judío, a pesar de que en los Evangelios sinópticos solo se da su nombre y lugar de origen. En la película, un soldado Romano se burla de Simón (por ayudar a Jesús a cargar la cruz) llamándolo Judío. En contraste, Simón es descrito como un pagano en La Dolorosa Pasión de Nuestro Señor Jesuscristo. Otras escenas únicas de La Pasión de Cristo incluye la del ladrón crucificado junto a Jesús, que tras burlarse del Nazareno es picado en su ojo por un cuervo, y el recuerdo del carpintero Jesús construyendo una mesa alta, y de cuatro patas a un Romano. La escena de Satanás cargando a un bebé demoníaco durante el azote de Cristo fue concebida como una perversión de los conceptos de Virgen con Niño. Mel Gibson describió la escena de la siguiente manera: "...es el mal distorsionando lo bueno ¿Que es más tierno y hermoso que una madre y un niño? Por lo que el diablo lo toma y lo distorsiona un poco. En vez de una madre normal y un niño tienes una figura androgina cargando a un bebe viejo de 40 años con cabello en su espalda. Es raro, es impactante, es casi demasiado – es como cuando voltean a Jesús para seguir azotandolo en su pecho, es impactante y casi demasiado, que es el momento exacto en el que esta aparición del diablo y el bebé toma lugar." El papel de Mel Gibson Para producir La pasión de Cristo Mel Gibson gastó entre cuarenta y cincuenta millones de dólares de su propio dinero para financiar la película y cubrir los costes de publicidad. Además de ser el director y coproductor también escribió el guion junto a Benedict Fitzgerald. Debido a la interpretación, la violencia y el idioma de la película (arameo, latín y hebreo), fue muy difícil encontrar a una compañía de distribución estadounidense que se encargara de ella; la película ya estaba terminada cuando Newmarket Films acordó en distribuirla por EE. UU. En Canadá la distribuidora fue "Equinox Films", y en el Reino Unido y Australia fue Icon Films. Cambios en el título El 17 de octubre de 2003, la compañía productora de Gibson anunció que el título de la película, The Passion (La Pasión), había sido cambiado a The Passion of the Christ (La Pasión del Cristo) debido a que The Passion había sido utilizado en otra producción y los derechos de autor se encontraban reservados. A la semana siguiente Gibson anunció que se había llegado a un acuerdo con la distribuidora Newmarket Films para la distribución de la película. Reparto Reacciones del público Desde el punto de vista de la taquilla, «''La Pasión de Cristo''» de Mel Gibson constituyó un éxito enorme. Apareció en 2004 en la lista de las diez películas con mayor recaudación de todos los tiempos, en las siguientes categorías de películas nacionales: ::* Día de estreno: novena posición, 3,8 millones de espectadores. ::* Primer miércoles: tercera posición. ::* Primer fin de semana: sexta posición, 11 millones de espectadores. ::* Cuatro primeros días: cuarta posición, casi 14 millones de espectadores. ::* Cinco primeros días: tercer lugar, casi 17 millones de espectadores. Lejos de ser una aparición fugaz en los índices de los primeros días de proyección, figuró en 2004 entre las 25 películas con mayor asistencia de todos los tiempos (121 millones de espectadores). Cuando salió en video y DVD, se vendieron 9 millones de copias durante la primera semana. Pero... ¿quiénes vieron la película? John Bartunek comenta que vieron la película... Reacciones de la crítica La crítica estuvo extremadamente dividida respecto a la película. De acuerdo al sitio web RottenTomatoes.com el 51% de los críticos alabó la película, y un 76% de los espectadores la disfrutó.RottenTomatoes críticas y estadísticas de los usuarios sobre la película Similarmente, en Yahoo le pusieron como nota un B- Yahoo críticas y estadísticas de los usuarios sobre la película, pero los usuarios de Yahoo! le otorgaron un B+. La edición de junio de 2006 de la revista "Entertainment Weekly" nombró a La Pasión de Cristo como la película más controvertida de todos los tiempos, seguida por La Naranja Mecánica de Stanley Kubrick, filmada en 1971. La película ha sido alabada por algunos grandes críticos de cine, incluyendo a Roger Ebert, uno de los críticos cinematográficos más reconocidos a nivel mundial, quien le dio cuatro estrellas de un total de cuatro. Críticas Las dos principales críticas a la película fueron el antisemitismo y la extrema violencia que se muestran en ella. Gibson dijo en una entrevista con Diane Sawyer: En otra entrevista, esta vez con ACI Prensa, comentó: thumb|200px|[[Mel Gibson, co-guionista, co-productor y director de «''La Pasión de Cristo''»]] Respuesta y respaldo de los evangélicos La Pasión de Cristo recibió el apoyo y el respaldo de la mayoría de los líderes evangélicos reconocidos a nivel nacional y representantes de las organizaciones evangélicas conservadoras: Billy Graham, James Dobson, Misión de la Coalición Latina, Ejército de Salvación, Promise Keepers, Asociación Nacional de Evangélicos, Cruzada Estudiantil para Cristo, Enfoque a la Familia, Pat Robertson, Seminario Teológico Bautista del Sur, Trinidad Red de Radiodifusión, Rick Warren, Convención Bautista del Sur, Jerry Falwell, Max Lucado, Young Life, Tim LaHaye, Chuck Colson, Lee Strobel, Seminario Teológico Bautista del Norte. La Iglesia Metodista Unida declaró que muchos de sus miembros, como los demás cristianos, consideran que la película era una buena manera de evangelizar a los no creyentes. Como resultado, muchas congregaciones planificaron estar en los teatros, y en algunos casos se dispusieron mesas para contestar preguntas y compartir oraciones. Sienten que la película presenta una oportunidad única de compartir el cristianismo de una manera con la cual el público de hoy puede identificarse. -Rev. John Tanner,pastor de la Iglesia Metodista Unida Cove, Hampton Cove, Alabama. Banda sonora original (BSO) Para la película no se utilizó música contemporánea, sino la música ambiental de la película, del compositor estadounidense John Debney. Sin embargo, después del éxito abrumador de la película se autorizó para que se grabara un álbum compilatorio con artistas cristianos: * Scott Stapp * P.O.D. * Brad Paisley & Sara Evans * Big Dismal * Lauryn Hill * Kirk Franklin * MxPx * Charlotte Church * Bebe Winans & Angie Stone * Dan Lavery Premios Fue nominada a tres Premios Óscar de la Academia: mejor maquillaje, mejor banda sonora y mejor fotografía. Ganó 17 premios de cine y fue nominado a otros 13. Notas Véase también * Jesús de Nazaret en el cine * Viacrucis * Jesucristo * Nuevo Testamento * Santo Rosario * Mel Gibson Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial * La pasión de Cristo, violencia obscena Crítica de la película de Mel Gibson, violencia obscena, aspectos teológicos discutibles. * La Pasión de Cristo Página Oficial en Español * Ficha en Film Affinity * La Pasión de Cristo en la revista Tren de sombras * ACI Prensa Varios artículos sobre "La Pasión de Cristo" * Corazones Enlaces y varios ensayos sobre "La Pasión de Cristo" * El texto original en Español de la Pasión de Cristo de Anne Catherine Emmerich * Reseña crítica sobre La Pasión y su agenda religiosa Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas de 2004 Categoría:Cine Italiano Categoría:Películas de Semana Santa Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar